Nicholas Arnold (1550-1623)/List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of Englishman Nicholas Arnold (1550-1623) who had several children/grandchildren immigrate to early colonial Rhode Island. Research Notes Rhode Island Immigrants * William Arnold (1587-1676) (son) - immigrated to America 1635 with 4 children and 2 nephews, father of 1st governor of Rhode Island. * Joane Arnold (1577-1621) - bp 30 Nov 1577, bur. Yeovilton, Somersetshire, Eng. 10 Mar 1621/2, m. ca 1612 William HOPKINS. Her two oldest children accompanied her brother William Arnold to America in 1635. * Notable descendants of Benedict Arnold (1615-1678) through his son Benedict include his great-grandson, also named Benedict Arnold,52 the general of the American Revolutionary War who is remembered primarily for his treason to America when he switched sides to fight with the British. Descendants through his son Caleb Arnold include Commodore Oliver Hazard Perry,53 American hero of the Great Lakes during the War of 1812, and his younger brother Commodore Matthew C. Perry,53 who compelled the opening of Japan to the West with the Convention of Kanagawa in 1854. Senator Stephen Arnold Douglas54 is also descended through this line, who debated Abraham Lincoln in 1858 before a senate race and later lost to him in the 1860 presidential election. Rhode Island colonial Deputy Governor George Hazard is another descendant.55 Rodeo champion, western artist, and inventor Earl W. Bascom is also a descendant. Family Trees * Silas Knapp (1797-1845)/Immigrant Ancestors * David Potter Immigrant Ancestors A Arnold * Benedict Arnold (1615-1678) - Grandson, in 1663 appointed 1st Governor of Rhode Island and brought about union of plantation colonies of Rhode Island and Providence. C * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( MAPotter, APotter, DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold4, EArnold3, SArnold2, WArnold1, NArnold) - Arizona LDS Pioneer lived to age 101 and was widowed for 43 years. G Garfield # Garfield, James A (1831-1881): ( EBallou, JBallou4, JBallou3, CArnold, EArnold, SArnold, WArnold2, NArnold1) - 20th US President, assassinated while in office. 9 terms as US Congressman for Ohio. Greene # Greene, Albert G (1802-1868) (father of Arazelia) American jurist, historian and poet. # Greene, Arazelia (1828-1899) -( AGGreene, JHGreene, TRGreene, RGreene, PGreene4, EArnold, SArnold, WArnold, NArnold) - Wife of Rhode Island governor Charles Collins Van Zandt (1830-1894). P Potter * Potter, Arnold (1804-1872) - ( DPotter, JPotter5, SArnold4, EArnold3, SArnold2, WArnold1, NArnold) - Messianic Preacher - settler of San Bernardino colony. * Potter, Mary A (1854-1874) - (Daughter of Arnold Potter) - Mary was the first anglo child born in the LDS Colony in San Bernardino, California. S War Veterans King Philip's War 1675 * Ephraim Carpenter (1640-1703) ( EArnold, WArnold, NArnold) - Lost wife and property in war, forced to move to Long Island. American Revolutionary War: 1775-1783 * Greene, Oliver (1740-1778) - ( BGreene, EArnold, SArnold2, WArnold1, NArnold) - Sargeant in the War. * Potter, David (1760-1838) - ( JPotter5, SArnold4, EArnold3, SArnold2, WArnold1, NArnold) - American Revolutionary War Veteran Mexican-American War: 1846-1848 * Knapp, Albert (1825-1864) - ( LAckerman, SLewis, ALewis, EArnold3, EArnold2, SArnold, WArnold, NArnold1) - veteran of the Mormon Battalion march, lost home in fire, died mining gold in California. U.S. Civil War: 1861-1865 * Potter, Martin (1819-1863) - (son of David Potter above) - Died in Civil War - 29th Iowa Regt. Category:descendancy lists